digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Wei Xueqi
|age=18 (Network Battles) 20 (The Third World) 21 (Digitaclysm) 23 (Digitaclysm epilogue) |grade=12th (Network Battles) |gender=Male |relatives= |nationality=Hongkongese }} Wei Xueqi (威学圻 Wēi Xuéqí) is a fanfictional character in the Digimon Cinematic Sagas. He is one of the main characters in the DigiDestined Saga. Description Wei was born in 1998 to a family in Hong Kong. Wei ended up being chosen to be a DigiDestined when he was 7 years old, when he was the only person able to see the imperfect temporary Bio-Emergence of Airdramon. Wei has always been very intelligent and athletic, but his parents were so proud of their son that Wei thought them caring more about his skills and popularity. Wei saw the same thing on every person around him and became secretly bitter. He received his Digivice in 2015 and his Partner Digimon Wormmon Bio-Emerged to his room. Wei immidiately despised Wormmon just like his parents. He accidentally ended up with him into the Digital World through a Digi-Gate that opened soon after the six original DigiDestined had defeated Devimon in Kyoto. In the Digital World, Wei was infected by a Dark Spore and he returned back to the real world. His nature became even darker, and soon he received a message from Vamdemon who lied to be the one who sent the Digivice and instructed Wei to go the Dark Ocean. There Wei's Digivice turned into a black D-3 and his personality became even darker, until he found his true self in 2018. Appearances Digimon: Network Battles :Further information: Fan:List of characters in Digimon Cinematic Sagas § The DigiShadow Wei Xueqi was a brainwashed "cyber mercenary" of Webmasters. He had obtained a Black Digivice with a new "D-3" design and a Partner Digimon named Wormmon whom he had let to suffer as prison of his superiors. Before being unmasked by Flamedramon, article about his disappearance has been browsed on the Internet by Daniel "Dan" Linwood and also by Wei himself. After Wei was freed from the control of the Dark Spirals, manipulation devices created by other Webmasters, Wei started to feel guilty. He also felt a pain on his head when Etemon, an evil Digimon manipulating the Webmasters, created Chimairamon. His pain, however, stopped when the Golden Digimental of Miracles, an artifact he had once found, revealed itself and allowed Dan's Partner Digimon Veemon to Armor Digivolve into Magnamon. But it was only after Wei confessed the truth about what he felt about his life and Wormmon that purified his Black D-3 from dark powers and weakened the Dark Network so much that it allowed the DigiDestined to destroy both Etemon and Chimairamon. Wei still had things to think about and wasn't ready become an official member of the DigiDestined. Digimon: The Third World Two years later, Wei had fought against several Bio-Emerged Digimon, with Wormmon being able to Digivolve into Stingmon. After defeating Snimon and returning to his apartment, he saw a nightmare about a mysterious black object stuck into his neck and a beach shrouded in a grey fog. The next day, he sees the Dark Spires having appeared into the real world and is invited, along with the DigiDestined, to the house in the Digital World where Benjamin and his colleague Gennai are hiding. In the Digital World, he briefly encounters a mysterious woman in red clothes, later revealed to be a Digimon named Archnemon. In Gennai's house, Wei is informed that the black object that is inside his neck is a Dark Spore, which originally caused Wei's personality to become darker. And the grey place seen in Wei's nightmare was known as the Dark Ocean where a new DigiDestined named Gia Avilés was now inprisoned. During the attack of Vamdemon's forces, all of the Partner Digimon with ability to Digivolve into Ultimate Level run out of power and Okuwamon is too powerful for the others. Wei loses his hope and willing to let Okuwamon kill him, but Dan stops him and makes him realize the importance of his life. Then, Stingmon and ExVeemon DNA Digivolve into Paildramon and destroy Okuwamon. On next morning, they use the gate in Vamdemon's castle to travel to both the human world and the Dark Ocean. They meet a tortured Digimon named Tailmon who initially attacks the DigiDestined. Tailmon calms down and explains that she was just mad due to suffering she endured. Wei joins the group that goes into the human world. He and Dan find DarkTyrannomon, Tuskmon and Triceramon. After DarkTyrannomon and Tuskmon were struck unconscious, Wei's group and Triceramon went into Paris where Vamdemon himself was. There Wei also finds out that Archnemon and his partner Mummymon are Digimon who were mutated by Shaggai's more primitive version and were recruited by Vamdemon to build the Dark Spires. Vamdemon is defeated by combined powers of all Partner Digimon in their Ultimate forms, but Vamdemon drains the power of Dark Spires to be reborn as BelialVamdemon. Gennai brought an orb full of energy given by the Digimon Sovereigns. This gives Wei's D-3 Digivice extra power to make Paidralmon Digivolve into Imperialdramon. During the battle, Wei was temporarily trapped into an illusion where he saw himself in his DigiShadow clothes and tortured by several angry Digimon. But he and the others were brought back to their senses by Dan who was not affected by the illusions. After BelialVamdemon's body was destroyed, Martin Harmon committed a suicide while destroying his spirit. This made Troy and the others to forgive Martin's previous actions. At the end of the summer, Wei watched the television to hear an international speech about the future given by Robert Harmon. Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 1 A year after the battle against Vamdemon, Wei had managed to contact several children and teenagers whoaround the world who had become the DigiDestined. When Los Angeles was invaded by the Chaotic Masters, Dan arrived into Hong Kong and then shortly teleported themselves with Imperialdramon to save the DigiDestined of Los Angeles and evacuate them to Hong Kong. After the evacuation, the tensions began between the DigiDestined. Troy wanted immediately to fight the Master again, but Seamus resisted and considered Troy selfish and irresponsible. While Dan defended his cousin's argument, Wei was unable to pick a side. The tensions became even worse when Seamus and MetalGarurumon challenged Troy and WarGreymon into a fight in order prove themselves righteous ones. Wei and Dan wanted to smake Veemon and Wormmon to Digivolve into Imperialdramon to stop them, but were prevented to so by SkullSatamon The fight was finally interrupted by the Digimon Sovereigns who temporarily took the minds of the DigiDestined into the Digital World to hear full story about why they were chosen. While the DigiDestined were separated in three groups, Wei and Dan had ended up into the Digital World where they spied on Piemon, leader of the Chaotic Masters, and his minion LadyDevimon. Piemon was acknowledge by LadyDevimon about the location of the sixth Holy Stone. Five of them were already destroyed, and only two remained. Destruction of each stone made the distortions were and would potentially destroy the balance between the worlds forever. LadyDevimon was sent to assist MetalSeadramon's attack forces who were about to attack Cape Town, South Africa where Troy's group currently was. Wei and Dan were informed that Oklahoma was under Machinedramon's control and agreed to follow Dan there. But SkullSatamon reppaeared and challenged them. Despite Imperialdramon being a Mega Level Digimon, SkullSatamon immobilized him. Then Robert Harmon appeared and managed to negate SkullSatamon's effects. Imperialdramon became capable of changing from Dragon Mode into Fighter Mode. Imperialdramon easily defeated SkullSatamon, and after that Wei and Dan were informed about MetalSeadramon's Pinocchimon's defeats. They then summoned Troy's group to help them strike against Machinedramon. Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 2 Wei and Dan had already infiltrated Machinedramon's bunker headquarters and were waiting for Troy and the others to come for help. After regrouping, Troy and WarGreymon were able to wound Machinedramon enough to make Imperialdramon finish him off. All the major DigiDestined then met in the evacuation point of the citizens of Los Angeles and Oklahoma City where Dan was reunited with his family. Then he and Dan joined Troy and Seamus to confront Piemon, who was the only remaining Chaotic Master. Troy, Seamus, Dan and Wei witnessed their Partner Digimon to face against Piemon and were about to defeat their opponent until Piemon used new techniques to make almost every opponent powerless. Dan and the other were healed by HolyAngemon (Patamon's Ultimate form). But after Piemon was defeated, every one of the Holy Stones which protected the worlds from distortions were destroyed. This allowed Piemon's master, Apocalymon leave the space closed the Wall of Fire and threaten to corrupt the worlds forever. Apocalymon was incredibly powerful and he was able to De-Digivolve every Partner Digimon and destroy every Digivice and Crest. Wei and the others were also about to be deleted by Apocalymon until the collective will of all DigiDestined as well the finding of the Crest of Destiny allowed the other Crests and Digivices to be restored. The power from every Digivice in the world also allowed Imperialdramon to change into Paladin Mode, with WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon becoming able to DNA Digivolve into Omegamon. The two powerful Digimon weakened Apocalymon's powers. And the battle ended when Wei and the others sacrificed their Crests to recreate the seal around the Digi-Eggs of the Seven Great Demon Lords (the original source of darkness which had created Apocalymon) and used their Digivices to kill Apocalymon once and for all. But after Robert Harmon had sacrificed himself to restore the balance between the worlds, Wei and Wormmon were forced to go separate ways because the natural laws of the worlds didn't allow the Digimon to say in the real world or humans to stay in the Digital World. While Wormmon returned to the Digital World, Wei returned to Hong Kong. In 2021, Wei was still living in Hong Kong and was a regulated member of the Worldwide Network of the DigiDestined (W.N.D.D.), while being about to finish his college studies. He was summoned to witness the first test of the balanced Digi-Gate which allow traveling between the worlds without causing distortions. It is assumed that Wei was reunited with Wormmon after the gate was officially put in use as a travel method. Digimon: Judgement Code Wei was not seen personally in the film, but he did send Wormmon, along with Agumon, Gabumon and Veemon to assist the Tamers in the final battle against D-Reaper. Image of him was seen in the epilogue, mentioning how both he and Troy had become of politicians in their respective countries to help maintain the peace between mankind and the Digimon. Trivia *Wei is mostly based on Ken Ichijouji since he has Wormmon as his partner and he shares most of his personalities, like being a student genius who despised his life and was easily manipulated a Dark Spore. Category:Fan Humans